Reunited
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Everyone believes Percy is dead. Annabeth refuses to though and Posedion sets out to find his son. rated T set after the volcano errupts in book 4
1. goodbye

Percy and his best friend Annabeth were inside Mount St Helens about to battle a hundred or so telekines.

Percy's pov 

"Annabeth, please get out. Run ! Save yourself," I pleaded.

"No way seaweed brain, we're in this together." she replied.

"Annabeth please."

If Annabeth got hurt I would never forgive myself. Never ever. I looked up at her catching her glare. I knew how stubborn she could be but as she stared into my green eyes I pleaded again. She lent in to me and kissed my lips full on for what seemed hours but I knew was only a few seconds. She said yes to my request and popped her Yankees cap on. She vanished in the air. At least I knew she was safe (well safer than me anyway).

I looked up at the telkhines, faces of dogs, and their feet were half flipper and half foot. I was terrified. I didn't stand a chance, even with Annabeth I wouldn't be able to win this.

I stepped forward facing death. I clicked my pen and it became Riptide my sword. At that exact second 50 or even more attacked. I tried to fight them off but it was impossible, there too many and they were so strong. I tried to find some water to help. But as we were inside a volcano, there was none. More attacked I was sure I had little time left on earth now.

The volcano began shaking and I fell over as did many telkhines. I remember the force of mount st Helens shooting me up in the air and I landed with a thud some where. I couldn't tell where but I was sure I was no where near the volcano.

I was laying on the floor badly cut and bruised, blood filled my mouth and I was gasping for breath. I ached all over. Hot red burn marks on my left leg stung like crazy, the lava had burned most of my skin on that leg. I noticed where I had been laying for the last few minutes was a green field. I than started to feel really dizzy and my sight was leaving me. Hades here I come.

Annabeth's pov

I started to walk away from mount st Helens. I was really worried about Percy. I took off my Yankees cap and held it in my hands.

I saw Hermes flying in, in the distance. He picked me up and put his hand over my mouth to stop my screaming.


	2. WHAT?

**Annabeth's pov (carried on)**

"I'm taking you back to camp half-blood demi-god. It is incredibly dangerous round here." he removed his hand from my mouth which I was thankful for because in the next few seconds I was going to bite him and his hands aren't exactly what you would call clean. We were flying over the labyrinth and I must of fallen asleep in his arms sometime because when I woke up I was laying on one of the cots in the infirmary room at camp half-blood. I looked up and Chiron was at my bedside looking really, really worried.

"Chiron." I said still slightly dazed by the light in the room.

"Yes Annabeth I'm here," he whispered looking now relived that I had awoken.

"How long have I been here?" I asked whilst sitting up gently.

"Not long child." he reassured me, "Hermes brought you here and I was worried. He said you hadn't been asleep long."

I leaned back down into my pillow.

"But he did say you were alone," Chiron exclaimed. " Where is Grover, Tyson and Percy ?"

" Grover and Tyson went in search of Pan,"

"Oh. But what about Percy?" Chiron said.

"um … well we were in a volcano and hundreds of monsters attacked me and Percy." I paused ashamed of what I had done. I shouldn't have agreed to leave him alone.

"yes, what else child?" he pestered me.

"I left Percy to fight them alone." I said whilst hanging my head in shame.

"At his own request, no doubt. Sally told me that Percy would do anything for his friends and the people he loved."

Hermes walked in the infirmary and caught a glimpse of Chiron and I. He hurried over to us.

"Chiron, Annabeth." he greeted us.

Chiron ignored Hermes and carried on talking to me.

"Annabeth which volcano was it?"

"Mount st Helens." I told him.

Chiron gasped at me, now looking seriously worried almost in shock now. Then Hermes spoke through the silence.

"Well missy, you can thank me now. If I didn't save you, you would be dead as well as that sea boy. What ever his name was."

"What !" I screamed.

"Going in that volcano was suicidal anyway. What were you thinking Annabeth!" Hermes said. But he didn't seem even slightly worried about Percy! He just told me Percy was Dead. Hermes carried on talking then..

"a demi-god wouldn't be able to take down one of them and you said there were hundreds! Ha ! Oh well that sea kid was smart to send you away, better one dead than two!"

Hermes left then and I turned to Chiron

"Chiron, Percy will be okay wont he?" I asked.

"Um.. Annabeth mount st Helens erupted today not even half an hour ago." he told me with a tear dripping down his cheek.

"So .. Percy is smart he would get out in time." I told him.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but it all happened so quickly and the whole area is flooded with lava."

Chiron let me return to the Athena cabin the next day. My eyes looked so puffy and red from crying. My hair was half in a pony tail half hanging around my grey eyes. I was a mess ! A cross between Godzilla and Frankenstein.

I walked inside and all my siblings gasped at the sight of me. Was I really looking that bad ?

"Annabeth !" my older brother Malcolm said and squeezed me into a hug. I quickly pushed him off and lay on my bunk. He looked like he'd just offended me. Then the water-works began again and I practically soaked my bunk inside out.

Malcolm pov (Annabeth's brother)

"Annabeth." I said warily, "what's up?" She didn't reply just kept crying.

Chiron entered our cabin then so I couldn't pester her anymore.

"All campers report to the main hall instantly," he ordered. But as he went over to Annabeth he said calmly, "I think you should stay here my dear."

Still no answer from Annabeth so we followed Chiron out of the cabin and began to walk to the main hall. A couple of Aphrodite girls were walking behind us talking about why they think everyone has been summoned. All I knew is that it involved Annabeth and it wasn't like her to cry she was usually very tough. This must be real bad.

"Chiron," I said catching his attention.

"yes Malcolm."

"Why are we being summoned and what's up with Annabeth I've never seen her that upset?" I asked.

"Well Malcolm you are being summoned because of what happened on Annabeth's quest," Chiron explained, "as for Annabeth, just help her get through this."

"get through what?" I asked beginning to get annoyed now.

"… Percy Jackson ..w ..ent miss…sing in the mount st Hel…ens incident and is pres…..umed …dead." Chiron spoke of Percy as if he was his own son. He even shed a tear.

I was quiet then and Chiron explained the same thing to the rest of the camp in the hall. After that the whole Athena cabin rushed back to Annabeth. She was how we left her. Looking a mess and crying her eyes out.

"Annabeth, Chiron told us what happened at mount st Helens." I said in a sympathetic tone.

She looked up at us with what were now panda eyes red and sore from crying.

"He must really mean a lot to you, for you to get this upset." I said.

She nodded.

"I say this is good news he was an enemy of our mother Athena ! We should be happy." Clara another one of my sisters said. She was the oldest of all of us here 17.

"Clara, Annabeth's upset enough as it is! Don't make it worse" I yelled.

I tried to comfort Annabeth but she wouldn't let me. She kept shaking of my hand and the waterworks was constant day and night. She wouldn't eat and wouldn't leave the cabin. Infact she barely left her soaking wet bed.

After a week I just let her be and she was still as bad as the first day. Maybe even worse for all I know.

One day when we came back from dinner she wasn't on her bunk.

"Maybe she's starting to come back to normal again," Clara suggested. We told Chiron and he went to look for her. He returned a few hours later.

"You should check Poseidon's cabin," he told us.

We went over to his cabin and sitting on a bed in there was Annabeth still crying. She looked ten times worse. Maybe because of the constant crying and that she never ate. We ended up force feeding her.

"Annabeth, how you feeling now ? It makes me sad when your sad." Emily my youngest sister said.

"I'm okay Em," she whispered in-between the sobs.

"Annabeth we have to go. We're not really allowed in here." I said to her.

"You guys go, I want to stay." she replied quietly.


	3. i meet the sea god

Annabeth's pov

I really want them to lay off. I know they mean well and all but I just want to be alone. It must be hard on Emily and Clara we Athena girls are very close and of course my brothers Malcolm and little Eddie. I thought.

I left Percy's cabin and walked to the beach, his favourite place. This was getting out hand now. How could I be this upset! My eyes hurt from crying and lack of sleep. I just felt horrible. Really, truly horrible. I missed him so much. I heard hooves behind me. I spun around and it was Chiron.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you." Chiron said.

"okay.." I stammered.

"it has been two weeks and we have to accept that Percy has gone. We will hold a camp memorial for him tomorrow."

"he's not dead !" I yelled and started sobbing once again.

"Annabeth child, we want to know if you would like to say anything at the memorial for Percy?" he asked while hugging me into his chest.

"I don't .. know," I mumbled in-between sobs and sniffs.

"why don't you get some sleep Annabeth," Chiron suggested to me. "But one more thing, what was the last line of your prophecy was?"

I hesitated but then said, "Loose a love worse then death."

"Ah, I see well you should get some sleep Annabeth."

I was shattered by I knew I would have a night mare so I stayed and Chiron walked back to the big house.

I could see something emerging from the sea. It was Poseidon in Bermuda swimming shorts and a white t-shirt. He came and sat down by me.

"hello, daughter of Athena." he said sounding almost as heart-broken as me.

"he..," I whispered still crying. " have you found Percy yet?"

" no, not yet but we will Annabeth. I will never stop searching and the god's are helping at times. Well all but one."

"please keep trying Poseidon, please!" I begged.

"you are obviously very close to my son, Annabeth," he exclaimed.

"He was my best friend" I answered, " wont my mom be mad with you for seeing me?"

"Probably," he replied, "but if Athena wont come to comfort you, you need someone to,"

"why hasn't my mom came to see me?" I asked him.

"because and I quote 'you are mourning for the enemy you should be happy."

"I miss Percy," I yelled and started crying again. Poseidon pulled me in to his chest and I let him comfort me as I cried. Then about half an hour later Malcolm my brother came up to me and looked creeped out that I was hugging an enemy.

"I must go now Annabeth," he said to me and Malcolm swore he wouldn't tell the rest of my cabin. Then Poseidon dived into the sea and vanished.


	4. Is Annabeth alright?

Percy's pov

I was still laying there not knowing whether I was alive or not. I wanted to scream in pain. But I couldn't open my eyes or mouth. I could do nothing. I didn't know long I had been laying here for. But the skin on my leg burned and still felt on fire and the cuts bled everywhere. I was wondering how much longer I could bleed for without running out of blood .

I couldn't do anything so I tried to forget the pain and focus on thinking I saw Annabeth in my head, her face, her grey eyes, her beautiful curly blond hair.

Poseidon pov

I was so upset I did nothing other than sit on my throne and hunt for my son. I even shred a tear once in a while. To everyone's amazement I let Athena comfort me and even hug me once or twice. I could hear Zeus saying that I must be devastated to Aphrodite. I would never have a nice conversation with the goddess Athena besides hug her.

I looked down and caught a glimpse of Percy just laying in what looked like a swimming pool of blood and cuts with blood gashing out all over him. I told Athena to tell Zeus and to my own amazement she did. Then she went down to earth with me to see Percy. He looked worse up close and I saw his leg it was completely burned and smouldered up.

I picked him up in my arms and cradled him like a baby. I started to cry a little at the state of him. My clothes were now covered in Percy's blood and Athena helped by trying to heal some of his wounds. But failed, so just ripped part of her white dress to soak up his blood.

Percy's pov

I could feel someone's hands pick me up. I didn't know whos but I felt better to not be alone. Some fabric material was pressed against my face, probably to absorb up the blood. I still struggled to breath, my mouth was filled with blood and if I even tried to open it I would scream in pain and probably swallow a lot more blood. I couldn't see or hear anything. I felt horrible. I hadn't eaten or drinken since I fell out of the volcano, however long ago that was.

Poseidon pov

I was scared now, he wasn't breathing but Athena assured me he was alive. We started walking, Percy still in my arms asleep. Or that's what I kept telling myself. 'asleep'.

"Not far now Posey. He will be okay," she said to me, but it seemed like she was only really reassuring herself.

I stayed quiet now. Looking down at my half-dead son in my arms. He was bleeding to much now so I set him down on the ground and took a look at his leg. It looked disgusting and incredibly painful. I ripped off part of my shirt and tied it around his leg.

"Posey it's less than a hour away if we hurry we can get there before midday." Athena said.

"Yes, we should carry on." I stared at Percy and I kept telling myself he would okay but I was scared. I picked him up again and we continued.

Percy's pov

I could hear some people talking now :

"Posey," a women said. "it's less than a hour away if we hurry we can there before midday."

Then a man answered her. "yes, we should carry on."

I recognised the mans voice it was my dad. I didn't know who the women was though. They continued talking,

"Posey, he will be fine and he loves and trusts you." the woman said.

"Athena I'm really scared, look at him. He looks terrible! What if he doesn't wake up." my dad stammered. I could tell he had been crying and the woman must be Annabeth's mom Athena.

I felt my eyes loosen a little and I opened them slightly. I didn't know where they were taken me but Athena was right I trusted my dad.

Poseidon pov

I saw his eyes open slightly and Athena must of as well. I stared into them. They weren't the sea green I was used to. They were reddish and looked sour just as Annabeth's had when I went to see her.

"Hi Percy," Athena said quietly and calmly. obviously trying not to startle him. "don't worry you will be okay. Were taking you back to camp half-blood."

Percy pov

I looked up at Athena and wanted to thank her and dad for saving me but I couldn't speak so I just stared. My dad spoke then.

"oh, Perce you scared me." I then realised I was in his arms and he was pulling me closer to his chest. My mouth then loosened as well.

I began to say to them 'where's Annabeth' but it came out as globalldy goop. They looked at me trying to figure out what I had just said.

So instead I just yelled " dad," but it came out as a whisper with the amount of pain I was in.

"I'm here Percy" he said hugging me again.

I closed my eyes again and fell unconscious almost instantly. I felt something cold touch the side of my neck. A hand which was probably checking my pulse to see if I was alive.

Poseidon pov

"He's okay just unconscious." Athena said after checking his pulse.

"Did he mention something about Annabeth earlier?" I asked her.

"I think it was 'is Annabeth alright.'" she answered.


	5. Please be okay

Annabeth pov

Today is the day of Percy's funeral. I forced my self to attend. I didn't even change clothes though or do up my hair. I just was to upset to care. I'd soaked mine and Percy's bed with my tears. People just avoided me now I must really be getting on there nerves.

I sat in my seat in the main hall when I heard someone yell 'hey!' from outside the borders. Everyone ran outside and it was my mother and Poseidon. I looked down and Poseidon had Percy cradled in his hands. A massive smile broke across my face but soon vanished as I realised he must be dead. I could hear Poseidon and Athena whispering something but couldn't make out what it was.

Chiron ran over to them and I followed him. The rest of the camp stayed behind probably in shock. Poseidon put Percy down on the grass and used his jacket as a pillow for him.

Percy looked horrible. Cut all over and bruised and I could see my mom and Percy's dad were covered in his blood. Chiron checked Percy's pulse.

"Posey I have to leave now okay, I will wait for you in the throne room. IM me and tell me how long you'll be." Athena said to Poseidon.

"Okay Athena." he replied, "tell Zeus I might be a while though."

"sure do." my mom said and then she vanished.

I looked at Percy again. I shred a few tears and they landed on his face. Poseidon and Chiron looked at me.

"sorry," I mumbled

"we should take him to the infirmary room. Take a closer look at his leg. He still has a pulse a very small one but he does have one."

"so he's alive!" I said with the smile creeping back on my face.

"yes, at the moment." Chiron replied.

They took Percy into the infirmary room and to make everything worse they wouldn't let me see him. I went back to the Athena cabin and all my sisters just sat there glaring at me, even Emily! My brothers malc and eddie weren't even looking at me.

"Annabeth, I'm so proud of you! I'm through with the comforting stage. I'm glad your sad he's back! He's a son of our mothers enemy after all." Clara said.

"I'm glad he's back Clara!" I basically yelled.

"sorry stroppy." she replied. I was about to punch her but Malcolm stopped me in time.

It hurt me to see him like that but never-the-less I wanted to see him again.

**i will update sometime and add a few more chapters if you guys want me to, otherwise i think i will stop here. x**


	6. will he be alright?

later that night

annabeths pov

All my siblings were already in bed so I layed down on mine and tried to get to sleep. I really wanted to sleep, to let my mind dream and stop thinking of Percy. I know it sounds mean not wanting to think about him but it just hurts to much. I was finally begining to think that I had run out of tears with the amout of sobbing I had done since it all happened. I was wrong, tears trickled down my face but I was silent. Which I was thankful for I really didn't want to wake my cabin up. I soon descovered it was no use trying to sleep because I couldn't. I quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed a jacket off the chair in the room. I don't even think it wwas mine but at this prisice moment I really didn't care.  
I stept out-side slowly closing the door of the cabin then I sprinted over to the infirmary. I was about to enter when I stopped dead in my tracks. Poseidon and Athena were in there and they were talking. It was quiet but I could just make out what they were saying.  
"... if he doen't?" The first voice said which obveously belonged to Poseidon.  
"he will," the second voice argued back, which belonged to my mother.  
"I guess you're right, I'm just really scared for my son." His voice broke on the last part.  
I knew I was going to regret this but I opened the infirmary door and stepped inside.  
I gasped at what I saw... 


	7. My Wisegirl

**A/N**

**I just want to say a massive thank you to all the reviewers and subscribers and all that!**

**I'm so sorry about not updating!**

**I'm not even going to make up some lame excuse about why i haven't done anything.**

**Finally, thanks to PainterOfTheStars I read your review and for some deranged reason it made me want to update the story!**

**I'm also going to update it by next week and if I don't you can throw all the flames at me you can think of!**

_Last chapter;_

_I knew I was going to regret this but I opened the infirmary door and gasped at what I saw ..._

**Annabeth pov**

He was lying motionlessly on a bed with Poseidon, Athena and Chiron surrounding him. I'll admit I was slightly confused as to why my mother was here but I did not question it. I stared at him; he looked just as terrible as I remember. Chiron was fussing over his leg with amazing skill.

It was just then that they noticed me, "Annabeth..." My mother began but she shut her mouth as if she didn't know what to say.

I walked up to them and looked down at Percy. I hesitated in grabbing his hand in mine but I did. He stirred slightly only a fraction but enough for me to see.

"We'll give you a minute," Poseidon said with so much emotion it was unreal.

They left and it was just me and Percy in the whole infirmary. I sat down on his white bed sheets next to him.

"Percy please just wake up!" I begged. He didn't respond. I didn't know whether talking to him would do anything. In fact I didn't know if he could even hear me. I didn't know anything. I felt completely and utterly hopeless not knowing. It's something that comes with being a child of Athena, the hatred of not knowing.

I lay my head down on the pillow next to his. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep. It was probably from exhaustion, I had hardly slept at all these past days.

A dream overcame me and I welcomed it into my mind.

I was down at the beach, which recently I was normally found at. I smiled at the sea, its waves coming forward with great force which for some reason seamed quite gentle at the same time.

"Hey, Wise girl!" A figure shouted from the water. I looked over at them. It was my favourite black haired, green eyed demigod. Percy.

I jumped into the water after him and momentarily forgot about the need to breathe. He picked me up and out of the water in his arms. He carried me bridal style onto the sand. It was the perfect moment and I really didn't think it could get any better but it did he lent forward and I did the same, our lips met together and it was pure bliss. I honestly had no idea of how to kiss someone but it was happening by itself. Almost as if it was meant to happen. We were meant to be together. At times like this I really love the fates.

But then my heart shattered. This wasn't real it was a dream, you could even call it a nightmare now the thought came to me.

My eyes cracked open and I saw the bright sun come flying through the clear windows. I looked to my left and saw Percy in the exact position he was before. I was extremely confused about my feelings now. But I knew what I had to do. I carefully placed my hand on his cheek and by instinct my lips moved towards his. They met and kissed him trying to savour the taste and feel encase I never got this chance again.

I slowly lifted my head back up and I was met by two bright sea-green orbs. I was sure my smile was bigger than a Cheshire cat but I truly did not care.

"Annabeth," he said in a whisper. "My wise girl."

**A/N **

**I will update faster with more review! ;)**


	8. Fight with light

**A/N**

**Here you go another chapter.**  
**Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**(I'm trying to update the story faster so you guys don't have to wait ages again.)**

_Last chapter_

_I slowly lifted my head back up and I was met by two bright sea-green orbs. I was sure my smile was bigger than a Cheshire cat but I truly did not care._

_"Annabeth," he said in a whisper. "My wise girl."_

Percy pov

I remember getting passed to somebody and then being laid on a bed, but that's about it. There are voices around me but I can't make them out. I just lay still. My vision isn't working either all I can see is darkness. I keep trying to get away from the darkness but I can't. It doesn't go. It's constantly here, almost mocking me that I can't move, hear or see. In fact I don't think any of my senses are working.

I try to focus my mind on something and I decided to go on camp half-blood. The forest. The beach. The cabins. Annabeth...

I can picture her in my mind. Long, beautiful golden curls. Petite nose, plump lips and rosy cheeks. The stereotypical California girl. But my Annabeth isn't like ordinary California girls she's ten times better. Also her sparkling grey eyes that hold so much intelligence.

As I think of my Annabeth the voices start to make more sense.

Anyway, when did she become MY Annabeth?  
But it kind of has a nice ring to it. My Annabeth.

"He will," said a voice I recognised as Annabeth's mother, Athena.

"I guess you're right, I'm just scared for my son," my Dad said.

I heard scattering footsteps and then Athena said, "Annabeth."

Then more silence until my dad said, "We'll give you a minute."

"Percy please wake up," she near-enough pleaded.

Slowly my feeling came back. She picked up my hand stroking it with her thumb. She then lay next to me and her breathing went calm, so I could tell she was asleep.

I don't know what I'm meant to do now. People say when unconscious you should fight it to wake up, but how do you fight something in your mind? It seemed near impossible.

I just focused on her touch as she lay beside me. I liked her touch it was oddly comforting. I know its wrong we're best friends and I know she doesn't feel the same way as me. Maybe I could ask an Aphrodite girl if Annabeth likes me. Or even Grover he can read her emotions and tell me how she feels. But I would feel kind of bad if I did that. Wait. I might not even live besides thinking about asking out Annabeth.

I heard her breathing hitched up again telling me she was awake. I really wanted to tell her how I feel but first I need to wake up. I felt something on my cheek then, it was extremely gentle. As if it scared of hurting me thurther. Then I felt someone's lips up against mine and at that moment I felt stronger than I ever have before in my life.

Maybe strong enough to open my eyes. Well it's worth a try. I fluttered them open and instantly winced from the bright light.

But then I saw two intense grey eyes and my heart gave an ignoramus, involuntary thump in my chest.

I understood now. I understand how to fight the darkness. You have to overpower it with light.


	9. I'm no Aphordite girl

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews;**

**AnikaandAj – Ahh! Not pink plastic spoons! Anything but that!**

**StarofCalamity**

** alwaysconfuzzled**

**silvertrident**

**Pwetty Lovesick Genius**

**JainaZekk621**

**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe**

**Katzey**

**Sam**

**42 IS the answer**

**liliesandroses**

**daughter of poisidon**

**tp**

**daughterofminerva**

**Kammy Kz**

**Darklight dragons**

**OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13**

**PainterOfTheStars**

**LoveAngel91**

**lazyfanfictioner**

**Lizz77**

**Stinkyacorn**

**XienRue**

_Last chapter_

_Maybe strong enough to open my eyes. Well it's worth a try. I fluttered them open and instantly winced from the bright light._

_But then I saw two intense grey eyes and my heart gave an ignoramus, involuntary thump in my chest._

Annabeth pov

I was speechless. Absolutely speechless. I yelled out to Chiron and he came running, well galloping in.

"Annabeth wha..." Then he noticed Percy and an giant smile was suddenly plastered on his face. "Percy!"

Percy smiled a little smile at him.

"Annabeth please give us a minute," Chiron said with his voice full of authority but at the same time love.

I got up hesitantly and left the room. I closed the door behind me and quickly put my ear on the door. The voices were muffled and I couldn't quite make them out. After about fifteen minutes Chiron came out and motioned for me to go in.

I practically ran back over to him.

"What happen... How ... Why..." I trailed off stuttering. So many questions I wanted answering but none of them could come out of my mouth.

"Annabeth," He croaked. I lay my hand on his and stroked it with my thumb.

"Wisegirl are you okay?" He asked. Typical, I thought. He's laying in a bed with a completely burnt leg and severe wounds and he wants to know how I am.

"I am now," I answered truthfully. He smiled up at me and I returned it with one of my own.

"I want to go outside," he said.

"No Percy you're too sick."

"Please," he begged giving the puppy-dog look. He knew my weakness. I put my arm around him and pulled him up. He could barely move, so all of his weight was being supported by me. Don't get me wrong Percy's not heavy in the slightest but he's not exactly light for a fourteen year old girl to support.

As we walked out the door the sunlight hit us. I sat him down in the rocking chair outside the infirmary. He closed his eyes smiling, soaking up the sunshine.

"Annabeth," he said, getting my attention. "About earlier."

Oh. The kiss. I hated talking about this kind of thing. About emotions and feelings, I mean I'm not a Aphrodite girl!

"What about it?" I asked giving the impression it's not that important.

"Well... Um, what does this make us now?" He said almost as if he hated the topic of feelings as much as me. "I understand if it was like a spare of the moment idea. I mean you didn't know if I was alive or not and I get it if it means nothing."

Gods, he is so paranoid.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

"Well I don't know it depends on how you feel." I replied.

"I asked first," he murmured back.

I laughed and he couldn't help but join me.

"Yes Percy, I like you. Anymore stupid questions?" I whispered. I was beaming inside-out with happiness. I lent in and he got the idea and did the same.


	10. I am an Aphrodite girl

**A/N thanks everybody once again for the reviews and I have had lots of emails saying people have added me to their fav authors and stories lists! So thanks.**

**I have decided to make this story 13 chapters long. I have it all planned out for once ;) (I actually never plan out things).**

**I would really love it if I could get 60 reviews by the time I complete the story. I have about 42 now but I will add up 4 more chapters. So hopefully I will get some more.**

**I don't mind some constructive criticism but I really hate it when people just say how bad your story is. It absolutely makes my day when I get reviews saying they love it. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks .x**

_Last chapter_

_"Yes Percy, I like you. Anymore stupid questions?"_

**Written in a random person's perspective which happens to be a daughter of Aphrodite.**  
**(As this chapter would be hard to write in a main characters perspective.)**

Weeks had gone by and Percy was on the mend. He often went out to the beach but not without Annabeth as she refused to let her 'seaweed brain' out of her sight encase he disappeared again.

Percy and Annabeth were the new gossip in camp. You would have thought they were celebrities, everyway you turned you could hear the same phrases 'Oh aren't they so cute' and 'did you see them down at the beach this morning.'

Their relationship had turned the whole camp around. Ares cabin were looking to tease them at any minute. Hermes cabin were taking lots of pictures of them kissing and cuddling. Apollo cabin were writing poems and songs about their love. Athena cabin weren't so horrible to Percy now but only because he made Annabeth stop moping around. Hephaestus cabin were making new swords and shields with love hearts embroided in them with P+A carved in. My cabin was giggling all the time and we may look pretty but some of my sister's laughs are extremely annoying.

Some people were going Percabeth crazy. Percabeth was a couple names Selina head of my cabin, Aphrodite made up. I actually think it's an awesome nickname and try to say it as often as possible.

Most of the campers were particularly tense today. The reason being the hunters were coming to stay for a week. Most people think of the hunters as a group of immortal, aggressive girls who live in the wild and go around torturing men for all eternity. Well the people who think this are absolutely right.

Lady Artemis, who runs the 'gang' as the campers call it, was bringing all the hunters around to camp.

Don't get me wrong I was once quite good friends with some of the hunters and I would love to be in a group like it but giving up LOVE was certainly not worth it. Being a child of Aphrodite, I love to tinker in relationships but on my mothers command I have to stay out of Percabeth.

The hunters came into camp and made their way to Artemis' cabin, flinching whenever a male demi-god came near them. Chiron was talking to Lady Artemis and even with my keen ears for picking out gossip I couldn't hear it.

I saw Thalia run off to the beach, obviously going to find Percy and Annabeth. Even though she was a hunter she thought they were cute together.

I turned to walk back to my cabin when I heard a distant scream coming from the beach.

**Sneak peak at the next chapter for all the budding readers out there who can be bothered to read this! ...**

_The dark walls felt as though I was in the deepest parts of Tarturus. I screamed for hours on end. No-one came, my last hope just leaving me when the door cracked open._

_I could only see a small part of their face but I recognised this person. "You!" I stammered with so much anger in my voice I even scared myself._

**A/N review please!**


	11. Claustrophobic

****

**Hey readers,**

**I haven't updated in a while. It's not because I had anything important on it's just that fan fiction is not my life. I do like going out and hanging with my friends and I have a really great boyfriend.**

**So I'm sorry I took a while but please stop mailing me complaining about the extremely long waits.**

**But on a lighter note ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**

* * *

**

_Last chapter_

_I turned to walk back to my cabin when I heard a distant scream coming from the beach._

****

_

* * *

_

Thalia pov

I remember a shooting pain on the back of my head before the darkness overcame me I remember

trying to turn to see my attackers identity but I couldn't the pain was too much. I remember everything.

I woke up in a room. I couldn't make out where. It was just a dark empty room. I began to hyperventalate. Unknown to most people I was quite scared of small, enclosed spaces. I don't know why, but I am. That's why I love sleeping in the wilderness with the hunters and Artemis.

There was a huge lock on the door. Like the kind of lock from Victorian times. A single rey of light shone through it and that was the only way I could even see anything.

I was getting stressed out now. Someone must of heard me scream on the beach and be looking for me by now or at least concerned about my where-abouts. I tried to calm down by thinking about Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Clarrise and all the rest of my friends. Also the Hunt. Artemis was a goddess she must have figured out I was missing.

I was so frustrated I screamed. I wanted someone, anyone to find me. Even my captor! I was so stressed out. I think it was the confined space making me go over the edge though.

The dark walls felt as though I was in the deepest parts of Tarturus. I screamed for hours on end. No-one came, my last hope just leaving me when the door cracked open.

I could only see a small part of their face but I recognised this person. "You!" I stammered with so much anger in my voice I even scared myself.

Him! Of all people. What had I ever done to him? I was expecting it to be a titan or something but then again a titan would have killed me by now.

"Thalia, I see you recognise me!" He said with humour in his cold voice.

"What? Why?" I stammered trying to think of the right question.

He just simply laughed.

"Well, the main reason is that you are Zeus' daughter. Zeus being one of the big three means you get tons more attention from the Gods. You children of the big three think you're so powerful! So much better than all the others!" He ranted.

"I can't help being Zues' daughter!" I screamed. Look, I know you shouldn't yell at a God but in this cercumstance I had good reason.

"If my boy had as much attention as you and Percy and Hades kid whatever his name is, he would still be fighting for us and none of what he did would of happened!" He bellowed.

"You attacked Percy!" I yelled back.

"No, you're wrong there," he taunted back. "I never attacked him. But I did ask Hephaestus to send him to his doom though. I promised to help him win over Aphrodite in return. I had it all planned out. Percy tells Athena's girl to leave, with his flaw, Percy fights, Percy dies and I will be all sad and comforting to Poseidon. Hephaestus gets the blame! Fool proof to be honest!"

I didn't make the remark about how it was a stupid plan which I could see many flaws with. I would usually but right now I was extremely pre-occupied with my trying to stay alive.

"Only one thing went wrong though. He lived. I even took that Athena brat to safety to be in the Gods good books." He continued. "Well I will get rid of him later! Right now all you should worry about is trying to stay alive."

His piercing look made me shudder. But I had to try and talk some sense into him.

"It's not mine or Percy's fault that Luke switched to Kronos' side Hermes!"

* * *

**A/N will be another update soon! Review please ;) thanks**


	12. Clarisse shrugged 'whatever'

**Hey readers!**

**I'm actually very proud of this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Heres a shout out to my reviewers**

**Jason Grace - I know how terrible my grammer and punctuation are, believe me! I will try to improve though.**

**OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13 **

**Lilyzinha - thank you! I'm glad you like it**

**xxxxwisegirlxxxx**

**poseidon son**

**SaradocCraver101 **

**MelRose520 **

**Van**

**AnikaandAj - thanks for reviewing every chapter! ;)**

**Sassafras but call me Sassy - thanks for the review, I do appreciate your opinion and I personally know that my grammer is terrible! I do try to make it better.**

**I am waffles hear me rawr - Wow! 3 reviews, I feel so special!**

**Tonyaos**

** A no named person - Thanks for the understanding**_Annabeth's pov_

* * *

Percy was getting better. I'll admit I was absolutely relieved. Also we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend! It was announced to everyone during breakfast that we were a couple by the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone was ecstatic to say the least. Cheering and clapping like they had been waiting for this moment for ages.

Clarisse just shrugged and said 'whatever' but coming from her that was like 'OMG I'm so happy for you!'

I saw Percy blush from the Posideon table, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. I'm sure my face was the same shade of red though.

The majority of the camp went a little bit over the top when it came to 'Percabeth' as they seem to call it. Weird name but I can see how it works logically, 'Perc' from Percy and 'abeth' from my name. I would never tell anyone this but I think they went well together and Percabeth was actually quite a cool name.

That day the hunters arrived at camp including my best friend Thalia. Later that day we went down to the beach. Just the three of us, to catch up. Percy lay his head on my lap as I ran my hand through his messy, jet black hair.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave you now," Thalia said. "See you at dinner."

"'Kay," I replied.

Thalia walked off and I just sat with Percy in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later we heard a scream.

* * *

_Thalia's pov (continued from last chapter)_

"It's not mine or Percy's fault that Luke switched to Kronos' side Hermes!"

That sentence seemed to make him cringe. He shot me a glare but I didn't flinch as he had nothing on my favrite son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo's.

"How can you say that!" He accused in a taunting manner. If I wasn't in the situation I was now I would have rolled my eyes.

"I can say that because it's true!" I yelled back, not bothering to hold back my anger. I figured if I was going to be killed I might as well make my point.

"Lies!" He spat.

I was about to make one of my famous comebacks but I didn't, my thoughts just suddenly creased. It dawned on me. It was my fault. If I had been more of a supportive friend he may of wanted to stick around. What kind of a friendship did we honestly have if he couldn't even tell me about his anger for his dad. If he couldn't tell me about wanting to betray. The question 'what if' was stuck in my brain.

"It's not Percy's fault," I replied in a whisper.

"Of course it is!" He bellowed. "He stole all of the limelight! It use to be 'Did you see Luke with a sword, he's undefeatable' and 'isn't Luke amazing'! Now its Percy this and Percy that."

**Thanks guys and please review!**


	13. I betray my family

**Hello,**

**I just want to say that my story 'Illness in Olympus' is up for adoption so far nobody wants it.**

**Here's the shout out to my reviewers!**

AnikaandAj

SaradocCraver101

Percysgal

Anime Princess

Nico'sfavsister

Lelogan

NegligibleNaina Hermes luver

YoG

* * *

**To clear up the confusion I will give a little summory of what's happened so far;**

**Well…**

The volcanoe blew up. Percy went missing. Annabeth really sad. Posedion really sad. Athena felt sorry for him. Athena and Poseidon found Percy. Percy was hurt. They took him to CHB. They make him better. Annabeth loves her seaweed brain. Thalia gets kidnapped. The kidnapper was… HERMES (who by the way is pretty messed up!).

On with the story

* * *

Thalia's pov

I tried to keep him talking but only because that was my only way to stay alive. I needed help, there was no way I could get out of here myself. I began planning possible escape scenarios in my head.

That was half of me wanted to do, escape. But the other half, my guilty half, wanted to stay and be killed. I had a family, his name being Luke and I betrayed him. (A/N This is the kind of thing I expect Thalia and Percy would do, blame themselves for everything.)

Stop it! I told myself. If I didn't want to live for myself I would live for my hunt and Annabeth. She was also part of my family.

Stay hopeful the Hunt will find me.

I touched my bracelet, a gift from Artemis. I muttered a silent prayer for her to find me.

Hermes was rambling on but I blocked it out. If this was my final moment on the Earth I would like it to be peaceful not somebody complaining about my betrayal. I closed my eyes and thought about my fellow hunters, Artemis and my father, my cousin Percy. Also my friend Annabeth, my last remaining family.

I waited for the blow that would end my life.

It didn't come. Or if it did I didn't feel it. All around me was darkness. That settles it he killed me. I've been to the underworld before but this wasn't it. I guess it could look different from the point of view of the dead though. I hope I make the Isle of the blessed.

I opened my eyes and I was in a different place, surrounded by my hunt. A wide smile spread across my face.

**A/N I know I said only 13 chapters but I'm adding more anyway! ;0**


	14. beautiful light

**Heyy reader.**

**Finally chapter now! I know it's so sad it's over! ****L**

**(Okay, I may be a slight drama queen).**

**But this will be the final chapter.**

**I was thinking maybe a sequel? Give me your thoughts on that please.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers and anybody who has added me to their favourite story list or to story alert. I really do appreciate it.**

**This story is so much more popular than I ever thought it could be. When I uploaded the first few chapters I got about 10 reviews (and I thought that was amazing!) I have 73! WOW**

**Quick shout out now,**

**SaradocCraver101**

**AnikaandAj**

**Lelogan**

**Meshalok**

**Poseidon262**

**MegligibleNaina**

**

* * *

**

Thalia's pov

I hugged Lady Artemis and she hugged me back. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to die."

She said nothing but her gaze into my eyes said a thousand words.

After I had calmed down a bit she flagged down Apollo who was flying across the sky for the sunrise.

"What's up, lil sis?" He asked Artemis in his usual joking tone. Artemis informed him on what had happened.

"Hermes?" He stated shocked.

"Yes," Artemis replied to him, her tone extremely serious.

Artemis walked away into the forest with Apollo so they could have a private convocation.

I took this time to admire my surroundings. The bright light shining everywhere, the beautiful Sun. I have always preferred night when the moon is out. But after being locked in a pitch black room, the Sun is one of the most amazing things you could ever hope to see. Each individual rey shoots down onto the ground out the sky. Each beam means happiness for somebody, somewhere. I still had my pride though so I didn't share this opinion with Apollo.

When Apollo and Artemis return the whole hunt gathers into Apollo's car, well bus. I sat down near the front so I could talk to Artemis. All of the other huntresses sat as close to the back as possible, trying to avoid Apollo. Some of them do take the whole hatred of men a tad to far but I start to envy them as he starts muttering limericks under his breath.

"Lady Artemis," I say to gather her attention.

"Thalia," She replies stoutly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what will happen to Hermes?"

"Our father, Lord Zeus will deal with him," Artemis replied. "I doubt he will be let off lightly. Zeus tends to be slightly protective of you."

The rest of the ride was silent except for Apollo who doen't know the meaning of the word 'silent'.

I suddenly beamed at my own thought, I was almost home. Back to my real family.

**A/N my other story is still up for adoption and it would be a shame if it didn't get completed.**


End file.
